


Inconsiderate & Inconvenient

by aceofslytherin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), HP, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, fbawtft - Fandom
Genre: Dialogue prompts, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofslytherin/pseuds/aceofslytherin
Summary: Tina comes to visit Newt in London, and they both find themselves enjoying each other's company and a nice cup of tea.





	Inconsiderate & Inconvenient

Newt Scamander taps on his case nervously, waiting by the docks. He wonders if this is how Tina’s felt whenever he’s come to visit her, as if a bunch of Occamy hatchlings have taken up residence in her stomach and won’t stop trying to fill space. The latch on his case flips open and he hears a croon. Knowing Circe, the Occamy who escaped in New York and sort of bonded with Tina, is on the other side, he clasps the latch back, bending down to whisper, “I know, I know, we’re all excited to see her, aren’t we?”

            The arrival horn startles him out of his thoughts and he folds open Tina’s letter once more to make sure he’s right where he should be:

            _Newt,_

_I’ll be on the ship ‘Royal Mary’, which should come into dock at London around four pm on Saturday, December 6 th. I’ve missed you very much and I can’t wait to see you!_

_Affectionately,_

_Tina_

            Despite Newt knowing that Queenie definitely helped Tina out with the letter, the very last line and her signature make his heart squeeze in quite an erratic nature. He strides down the docks until he finds Tina’s ship, the name scrawled along the side in swooping blue letters _Royal Mary_. He straightens his coat and his scarf and ties his tie, right as she emerges from the ship. He swallows hard at the sight of her.

She’s clad in her same lovingly worn blue trench coat, but he can see the thunderbird charm he sent to her for her birthday dangling over the top of her shirt. It’s charmed to reflect her moods, and as she finds him in the crowd, its wings spread wide in excitement. He blushes hard, curious to know if she’s figured the little spell out yet or not. No doubt she has, for she’s one of the cleverest wizard’s he’s met.

As she makes her way down to him, the bouquet of Bird of Paradise in his other hand trembles as he tries to calm himself down. She smiles brightly, waving to him.

“Newt, it’s wonderful to see-”

He straight-arms the bouquet of blue and orange flowers into her face, halting her in her tracks. She looks from the bouquet, to him, back to the flowers, and back to him. She takes them gently and her smile softens, her fingers caressing the pedals.

“Welco- Welcome to London, Tina.”

She looks up to him and her smile brightens once more, her own heart fluttering uncertainly.

“Thank you, Newt.”

They stand in awkward silence, taking in one another before Newt flinches, coming to his senses that they’re standing on the docks, still in the middle of a huge crowd, and the fact that Tina’s probably tired, and hungry too, and-

Tina touches his arm gently, seeing the anxiety coursing through him. He blinks, glancing down at her hand, then meeting her eyes.

“Hey, Newt, let’s get out of here.”

He nods, smiling softly, “Exact- Exactly my thoughts. Come on.”

He takes her hand, leading her through the masses out onto the London streets, where he lets go. She isn’t sure why she suddenly misses the warmth of his grasp.

“Where would you like to go first? If you’re hungry, there’s a few shops in Diagon Alley I could take you to, or if you’re tired, we could go back to my place, or if you’re feeling adventurous…”

As he babbles on and on, Tina can’t help the affection that warms her chest for her awkward wizard.

_Wait, **my** awkward wizard?! He isn’t **mine** , he’s just, you know, a good friend of mine. Yeah, yeah, that’s it-_

She suddenly realizes that Newt’s stopped talking, waiting on her decision. She chuckles nervously, “Well, food actually sounds nice right about now.”

He grins, “Good,” and quieter, “I was hoping you would say that.”

He takes her hand and they apparate, landing in front of a brick wall. He takes out his wand, tapping a few of the bricks, and they melt away. Tina gasps in wonder and Newt grins, taking her arm and leading her into Diagon Alley. It’s not ridiculously busy, as if it would be in the beginning of the school year, but there are still quite a few people milling around. She zips back and forth between the shops, her eyes bright in excitement. Newt follows quietly behind, holding tight to his case. She’s drawn to a little roasted chestnut booth and begins chatting with the saleswoman who goes by the name of Arabella Lyle. Newt comes up behind her and hands Miss Arabella a quid. Tina turns to object until Miss Arabella places a warm bag of chestnuts in her hands. Tina gasps in delight and Newt gives a little satisfied grin. Miss Arabella winks at him and he blushes, thanking her in time with Tina before following the adventurous American wizard farther into Diagon Alley.

When they arrive at Rosa Lee Teabag, Newt finds himself tugging Tina inside. He’s quite a fan of tea himself, and though he isn’t necessarily a regular since he never stays in one place, Rosa Lee still knows his order.

“Mister Newt, how wonderful to see you again! It’s been a few months now, hasn’t it? I mean, after that scandal in New York City and your chasing truth, I must say,” She trails off as she notices the twist of Newt’s mouth and instead latches onto the lovely woman beside him, “Why hello dearie, and who might you be?”

“My name’s Tina Goldstein, Ma’am.”

“Well Tina, it’s good to meet you. What can I get for the two of you? I know you’ll want your Treacle Tart, Mister Newt.”

“Yes please, thank you.”

“And what about you, dearie?”

Tina peruses the selection, honestly not knowing what to choose. Newt studies her a moment, then asks her if she’d mind him taking a guess at it. Intrigued, she nods. He turns back to Rosa Lee, “I think she’d probably like the Grudyroot, Miss Lee.”

            “Interesting,” Rosa Lee studies Tina a moment, then nods with a smile, “Alright, one Treacle Tart and one Grudyroot coming right up.”

            She moves to her loose leave lining the walls and Tina guides Newt to a little two-seater booth near the window. Newt meets her eyes timidly, “So was I right in bringing you here?” Tina nods, munching on her chestnuts happily. They quiet down, Tina watching other wizards pass by, and Newt watching Tina. When their teas arrive, Tina is startled from her people watching by Newt pressing the warm cup to her cheek.

            “Oh thank you.”

            She grins at him and Newt nearly melts, and before he can stop himself, out of his mouth burbles, “You’re- You’re absolutely captivating.”

            Tina stares at him, her mouth pursed halfway round her teacup.

            Newt leans forward, his hands trembling, “You know, it’s very rude of you to make me fall in love with you. Inconsiderate really.”

            She swallows hard, looking down into her cup, a smile flickering over her lips, “Not what you had in mind, Mister Scamander?”

            “Not at all, it’s quite inconvenient.”

            She takes a swallow and sets her cup down, “I’m not sorry.”

            They finish their tea in silence before exiting the shop, Rose Lee watching with a knowing grin on her lips. When they finally find a place to rest, Newt opens the case, and climbs in, offering a hand. She takes it and he leads her down the stairs, “Oh, watch your step.”

            He leads her to a separate room that he created for her in his cottage. That night, as he watches her feed the Occamy, Cerce wrapped around her shoulders, Newt smiles softly, his eyes wide in wonder at Miss Porpentina Goldstein. And he whispers, “Me either.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for these characters or their adorably awkward ship before, but I absolutely loved FBAWTFT so I decided to give it a shot.


End file.
